


Happy Birthday Jensen

by ErinRose1994



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:24:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinRose1994/pseuds/ErinRose1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't usually write Cockles, but I understand that some people ship it (I don't), and I like to write as much variation in Fics as I can. Only a short One-Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Jensen

“And that’s a wrap” Robert Singer called out. Jensen hi-fived Jared and they walked off set, handing their prop knives to an assistant.

“Season finale, all done” An assistant director called over to the team. Several crew members cheered, and headed for the bar.

“You coming to mine later? Thomas has been asking for you” Jared asked, picking up a bottle of water and a sandwich.

“Yeah, sure. How is the little monster?” Jensen replied, picking up a chicken wrap and following Jared to a table.

“Today went well” Misha smiled, walking over to join them, still wearing his Castiel costume.

“Sorry if I hurt you” Jensen laughed.

“That prop knife friggin’ hurts if it hits you” Misha noted, rubbing his arm.

“Wanna get the first aiders to look at it?”

“Nah, I’m good”

General chit-chat carried on for around half an hour, before Jared had to leave.

“Hey, I got you a birthday present Jensen, pop round to my trailer before you head out” Misha smiled “I know it’s early, but I don’t see you much during our breaks, so I won’t get chance to give it you later.” Misha stood, then headed out to his trailer to change.

“Uh, yeah sure” Jensen agreed, getting up to grab a drink.

Jensen knocked on the door to Misha’s trailer, checking his phone for the time.

“Hey, come in” Misha grinned, opening the door and stepping back, allowing Jensen to enter. Jensen stood awkwardly by the door, which Misha had closed behind him, wanting to get home to spend time with his family.

“So, like I was saying, I got you a present-” Misha’s voice trailed off as he walked to the other end of the trailer, and went behind an open closet door.

“M-hm” Jensen grumbled, sending a text to Jared before putting his phone in his pocket. He looked up at Misha, who was stood in the middle of the trailer wearing just his Castiel trench coat and blue tie.

“What the hell Misha?!” Jensen yelped, jumping back. Misha’s eyes scanned him, before he burst out laughing, turning to put on his jeans.

“I’m just messing, let me get dressed”

“Jeeze, man. You had me worried” Jensen half-laughed. Misha finished changing, and stashed his costume to one side.

“Here” Misha smiled, handing Jensen a gift bag.

“Nice” He grinned, pulling a large bottle of Jack Daniels out the bag. He looked at Misha thankfully “Wanna share some?”

They both sat down and poured a few glasses. After their drinks, Misha pushed for more. Jensen agreed, since Misha had paid a lot for such a big bottle. Before they knew it, the bottle was empty. Misha looked at it sadly.

“Sorry, we drank your present”

“Nah, it’s fine” Jensen laughed, his eyes slightly droopy.

“Here, take this to make up for it” Misha continued, taking a bottle of Vodka from the cupboard and pouring a couple of shots. Jensen eyed it suspiciously, but didn’t argue.

After a short while, and about ten shots, Jensen was laughing hysterically at everything Misha said, hugging him, and telling him how great a friend he was.

“I need to head home now, long journey. Gotta get back to my baby and my woman” He smiled, nudging Misha in the ribs. Misha smirked in response.

“Yeah, gotta get back to Vic and the kids too” Misha stood up, shortly followed by Jensen. He gave Jensen a new bottle of alcohol and put it in his satchel for him, knowing Jensen was too drunk to do it himself.

“You’re the best” Jensen slurred, pulling Misha into a bear hug.

“Thanks” Misha laughed, patting Jensen’s back. When he pulled away, Jensen looked into Misha’s eyes a second too long. Misha furrowed his brow, and pressed his lips to Jensen’s.

“Dude, what the hell?” Jensen snapped, pulling away and stepping back against the nearest wall, trying to get away.

“Don’t fight it Jensen. All that stuff on set, the joke kissing, the playful dancing, spanking and innuendos. Unscripted lines…”

“Wait, what?”

“It’s obvious what you’ve been trying to do, Jensen”

“I haven’t been doing anything-” Jensen tried to object. Misha closed the gap between them, his face inches from Jensen’s. He shushed Jensen, placing a finger over his lips.

“Don’t fight it” Misha whispered, pressing his lips hard against Jensen’s again. Jensen’s eyes went wide, but he didn’t struggle. His vision was blurred and he was really feeling the effect of all the vodka and whisky.

The last thing Jensen remembered, was Misha’s hand sliding down his pants. Then everything else was black. Until he found himself stumbling into the hotel his wife was staying at with their daughter.

“Hey baby” Danny smiled as Jensen stumbled in the room “Have fun with the boys?”

“Yeah” He half-groaned “Alcohol” Jensen fell face-first onto the double bed. Danneel smirked, and helped him get into bed. She knew he liked to have fun with the crew members to celebrate season finales. She climbed into bed beside him, and switched off the light.

Jensen picked up the ringing phone, not opening his eyes. He groaned down the phone at whoever was on the other end.

“Hey man, we’re getting the plane home today, what you doing?”

“Hey Jared” Jensen slurred slightly “I dunno, too hung over”

“You go drinking?” Jared laughed.

“Yeah, Misha got me an early present” Jensen couldn’t remember last night, but he did remember receiving a bottle of Jack Daniels.

“Fair enough. Catch you later, yeah?”

“Yeah dude, laters” Jensen hung up. He looked at his phone.

_1 New Message: Misha Collins_

Jensen clicked the message, eyes still sleepy.

_Last night was amazing. Though undoubtedly a mistake. Sorry. Hope things aren’t awkward now. See you on set in a few months. Have a good birthday._

Jensen frowned, confused, and scrolled down to a picture attached.

“Oh god, no!” He yelped, throwing the phone across the room. Danny squirmed beside him, still sleeping, trying to get comfy after being disturbed.

Jensen’s eyes went wide, and he quickly ran to delete any trace of the text and _that_ image from his phone. He rapidly replied to Misha.

_What the hell, man? I don’t remember anything. Please tell me that’s a prank?_

_1 New Message: Misha Collins_

_Shame you don’t remember. Was pretty amazing. Good thing though I guess, it was probably a mistake. We are both married with kids. Happily, I might add. I won’t tell if you don’t._

Jensen didn’t reply, instead he deleted the messages and rushed to get a hot shower, trying to scrub himself with scolding water. He winced as water ran down his ass, between his cheeks. He thought to himself, that it all must be a prank. But then again, how could he have that picture? It wasn’t photo-shopped, it was obviously Jensen. But he just didn’t remember. Maybe that was for the best. As long as no one knew, no one would get hurt, right? Right?


End file.
